


Everything Stays - Miraculous Ladybug

by tmi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmi/pseuds/tmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is dead.<br/>Adrien knew this, yet he couldn't get it out of his head. The blonde couldn't help but think of that one night over seven years ago.  The thought stained his head, like writing on a blank paper. The glowing alarm clock sitting next to him glowed brightly, reading 2:20 AM. He stared at the clock, his mind blurred from the fact he hasn't slept for over 36 hours.<br/>"Ladybug." Adrien finally states, breaking the silence in the empty room. Not because of his first and possibly last crush, but because he saw a red blur walking across the clock.</p><p>    This is going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir is dead.  
Adrien knew this, yet he couldn’t get it out of his head. The blonde couldn’t help but think of that one night over seven years ago. The thought stained his head, like writing on a blank paper. The glowing alarm clock sitting next to him glowed brightly, reading 2:20 AM. He stared at the clock, his mind blurred from the fact he hasn’t slept for over 36 hours.  
"Ladybug.“ Adrien finally states, breaking the silence in the empty room. Not because of his first and possibly last love, but because he saw a red blur walking across the clock.  
This is going to be a long night. 

"C-Chat, please…” The red-wearing girl stuttered, staring down at the deep cut resting on his chest. His smirk was plastered on his face, though. His eyes begged to cry, but his smile cut through the tears. He hated to see his own lady cry, but he had to. He… had to. Black Cat’s few tears blended with Ladybug’s many, all of hers landing directly onto his flushed face. Ladybug glared at the akuma which had grazed her partner. That’s right, grazed. Chat had to make a big deal of it, though. Make it seem like he was dying. It hurt him, not being able to partner with his Lady anymore, but he found out who Hawk Moth was. It was an accident, it really was. But after that, he couldn’t do it anymore. It wasn’t just that, but he… He gave up.  
After Bugaboo finished fighting, which didn’t take much longer, she brought him to the nearest hospital. The white walls hurt his eyes, so he closed them. Bad idea, he thought. Ladybug cried harder. His heart hurt, he noted. He had to, he had to. Everything else was a flash. Soft bed, kiss on his cheek, and another tear. Weeping in the corner, cold wind, and the creak of an open window.  
She was gone. Chat lost her, for good. Who knew it would hurt so much? His heart felt like it’d been ripped out and slapped across his face. Okay, so maybe that was a little graphic, but that’s what it felt like. He had to, he had to.

The transformation wore off before he woke up, and left him with a wide eyed doctor.  
“D-Don’t tell anyone!” Adrien blurted almost immediately after waking. His eyes focused as he sat up straight. His chest was bandaged, and he was back in his normal clothes. Plagg was next to hi-  
No he wasn’t. Plagg wasn’t next to him, complaining for Camembert. Adrien stumbled out of bed and ran around, searching frantically.  
“C-Cat!” He finally said, his iris shrunk as he moved his eyes to the doctor in front of him.  
"Small black cat, about this big,“ Adrien made a guess on how big he was with his hands. “H-have you seen him?”  
“Y…Yes. Yes we have, and we have him in a small cage, usually for ra-” The doctor was interrupted by the usually polite Adrien.  
"Bring him here! Please, uh, please.“ His eyes started to tear up, remembering the recent past. "After that, please don’t come back in. Please, I just…” The doctor nodded, grabbing for the handle of the door to leave.  
"Wait!“ Adrien reached out his hand. The doctor turned his head back, his eyebrow raised. "Promise not to tell anyone. On your life, no one must know.”  
Silence overwhelmed the room. Seconds turn to minutes as they stare at each other, green meeting the blue eyes of the doctor. A simple nod relieved Adrien, then the doctor left to get the black kwami. Adrien couldn’t help but sigh, digging his head into his hands.  
"Father won’t be too happy about this, heh.“ He chuckled, falling back on the messy sheets. He stared at the tiled ceiling, his eyes becoming unfocused as he thought about whatever popped up into his head. I’m hungry, he thought. I’m tired, my chest hurts emotionally and physically, dad, school, Nino, Alya, Marinette–  
He stopped then. Marinette, he smiled. Adrien had Marinette. The thought excited him, a smile returning to his face. Marinette!  
"Marinette! Oh sweet, sweet Marinette.” A bubbly mood replaced his depressed one. Marinette was there for him. The stuttering, kind, generous, heroic, black haired, blue eyed Marinette! She smelled like fresh bread, sugar, and oddly enough a tiny bit of lemon. Her eyes shine at the thought of fashion. She’s smart. A genius, even. Her creativity is off the charts, as well as her bravery. She’s only shy around him, but he’d find a way! She was right within his grasp–  
“Mr. Agreste.” The doctor coughed, bringing him back to reality. Plagg slept in a small cage, just big enough for him.  
“T-Thank you, sir! I’ll sign myself out in a minute.” Adrien replied to the exiting doctor. As the doctor shut the door, Adrien opened the cage. He smiled at the kwami who only rolled his eyes.  
“Hey.” Adrien barely said. A breathy tone covered him.  
“Hey. You had anything to eat? Cause I haven’t. They haven’t given me anything! What do they think I am, some stuffed animal who doesn’t eat?!” Plagg complained, his tone so normal compared to Adrien’s whole life currently.  
“Oh, Plagg.” Adrien brought the kwami next to his face, something related to a hug. Plagg was confused, but then accepted it.  
"Plagg, I…“ Adrien watched the kwami nod as it moved from Adrien’s cheek.  
"Then I guess this is goodbye. You were a good kid, too. It’s a shame we have to end this.” Plagg said awkwardly. Adrien nodded, just as awkward. They stared at each other, Adrien not making a move to remove his ring.  
"Are… Are you sure, kid? I mean, you don’t look to good.“ Plagg poked the blond’s face, which was covered in tears now. Adrien nodded, taking one last look at Plagg.  
"I hope you find a better Chat, Plagg. I-I, I’m g-gonna miss y-you!” Adrien cried, squeezing the floating black cat, closing his eyes. Plagg smiled a toothy smile, then patted the model’s head.  
"This won’t be the last time you see me, kid. Don’t get upset. Remember, if you ever want me back, go to Master Fu. He’ll hook you up, you know? This is temporary. Don’t you dare forget me. If you do want this permanently, then you better at least visit, alright? I won’t forgive you if you don’t.“ Plagg had a tear roll down his cheek, sniffing. "Y-You better at least visit! T-This’ll be the s-shortest time I’ve h-had anyone, s-so y-you better m-make up for that!"  
Adrien nodded, petting the kwami and nodding goodbye. he smiled brightly, pretending as if he wasn’t so hurt. He had to. Adrien looked down at the silver ring that gave him so much, then slipped it off quickly, like it was a band aid. Plagg was gone.  
Ladybug was gone, Plagg was gone. Chat Noir was gone.

Chat Noir is dead.

 

Chat Noir is dead.  
Marinette remembered this suddenly, as if memories just flooded her mind. She shrugged it off, continuing to bake cookies for a client. She took on the job of the bakery once her parents went into retirement. They just couldn’t run around a kitchen anymore. Mom works as a cleaning lady for Manon’s mother, and Dad works on computers. He found his fast moving hands were good for more than just baking.  
"Nathaneal!” Marinette called to the front desk, where Nathaneal now worked.  
“Yes?” He yelled back, moving to the kitchen. “Slow day, right?”  
"Not for me. I need to make at least three more batches of twenty cookies before three.“ Marinette laughed. Nathaneal moved closer and tied an apron on. Well, He tied the neck tie, while Mari tied his waist. Nathaneal smiled, washing his hands and getting to work on another batch.  
Chat Noir is dead, Adrien moved to England, and Marinette was dating Nathaneal. Shocker, but she had to move on from a middle school crush.  
"Marinette!” Nathaneal yelled almost frantically, and she saw him scrambling to her batch of cookies in the oven. They were about to burn. She grabbed a towel and slid the cookies out of the oven quickly, only baking them slightly overdone. Mari sighed and hugged Nath in thanks. He only blushed in reply, in which she smiled to. They separated and continued to work. Nathaneal decorated them and Mari baked them. That’s the way it’s always been. Nath worked the front, decorated whatever needed to be decorated, and scheduled everything. Mari baked the goodies, boxed them, delivered, and cleaned up. They both did equal amounts of work, and both were fine with that. It all worked out.  
They just finished decorating, well, Nath did. She boxed them expertly and kissed Nath goodbye. She headed out to the customer, who was about half a mile away.  
It was a nice day out. The sun shone on her back, warming her up from the cold lobby of the bakery. People were biking, walking, and enjoying the scenery just as she was. She made a shortcut through the park, listening to the birds sing their song. She saw kids jumping around on play sets and staring at the fountain water, sitting on benches and feeding pigeons. The day couldn’t get any better. A grin spread across her face as she continued to trudge down the dirt road. The fountain was flowing beautifully. She always loved that fountain, it reminded her of Adri–  
No. No no no no no, we are not going down that road. Mari shook her head violently, which made her dizzy. The birds sung, and the people raised an eyebrow at the still active girl. But soon their attention changed to right in front of her, and she was confused on why it would change so suddenly.  
She caught blond hair that smelled of lavender and a hint of dust, a shirt that was wrinkled but still striped with color, that smile that she would know from everywhere, and those eyes that still shone even when shadows were underneath them. Shining green met pale blue, and Marinette backed up. This was a hallucination. This, this wasn’t real. I refuse to believe this was… This is…

"Adrien.“ She whispered breathlessly.  
"Hey.” He greeted. He looked so tired. Marinette reached out to him, but hesitated to touch him. She soon touched his shoulder, but Adrien wasn’t content with that. He gripped her into a hug, and she smiled. He looked so happy when he saw her, his smile so bright, and even though her shoulder was we–  
Her shoulder wasn’t wet before. Was he..? She rubbed his back as she shook, closing her eyes and taking in his scent. Lavender and dust, as usual.  
"Adrien, I… Let’s talk somewhere else.“ She looked around to see jealous and genuinely confused faces. He only nodded into her shoulder and rubbed his eyes, following her to the bakery. She opened the door to a laughing Nathaneal.  
"Back so soon?” His eyes focused on Adrien and his cheerful mood dropped. “Oh.”  
"N-Nath, I,“ Marinette tried to say, but Nath only shook his head, then continued to decorate something.  
"Come on, Adrien.” She brought him up to her and Nath’s room, which was covered with Nath’s art and Mari’s sketches. She sat him down on the queen bed, and scooted next to him. He sighed and stared into her face.  
"Chat Noir is dead.“ He finally said. Mari nodded, confused of why he said that. He shook his head, moving closer and tucking a loose strand from her bun off her face and behind her ear. A shiver was sent down her back, but she wasn’t scared.  
"Is there a new Chat, Mari?” He has yet to move his face away from her, as well as his hand from her cheek. All breath was taken from her. Their noses were basically touching, and his lips were right there…  
“Yeah…” She whispered, her hot breath hitting his. He sighed and moved his head from her face, digging his head into her neck. She shivered again.  
“Mari, what’s he act like?” He whispered, the air from him burning her neck. She leaned closer into him.  
“A lot less puns,” She smiled lightly. “That’s for sure."  
"I thought the old Chat’s puns were purr-fect.” Adrien joked, laughing without trying much. Mari shook, big tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"Mari, I have to tell you…“ Adrien started, moving his face to look back into her eyes. Their noses touched again, and her face was flushed. "The old Chat Noir isn’t–”  
"Mari, what the fuck?!“ Nath yelled, gripping the railing of the stairs so hard that his knuckles turned white. He stood in front of the stairs. Mari pushed Adrien off and got up.  
"N-Nath, I-!” Nathaneal interrupted before Marinette could finish.  
“No, y-you… You obviously love some British Guy more than your own fucking boyfriend! Guess I should give this to you as well!” Nath threw an expensive looking engagement ring onto the floor, causing it to crack the rock in it.  
“Nath…” Mari covered her mouth and stared at the ring, tears falling down her face. She could’ve been happy.  
“Don’t worry, I didn’t use your own fucking money. I worked for two years, selling my paintings to get that. Bet you don’t care about that, though. Fuck you, Marinette. I-I loved you, and you cheat on me for some middle school crush.” Nath glared at her, then started to storm down the stairs. Marinette fell on the floor, too shocked for words. Adrien was too tired to even get up. Black was already surrounding his vision. The blond passed out on now just Mari’s bed, and Mari stayed on the floor. 

Nathaneal teared up as he ran out of the bakery, going to Nino’s. They were now close since Adrien left. Alya was engaged to Nino, so she lived with him. He knocked on the door to Nino’s apartment. Muffled yells were behind the other side, then Ayla opened the door.  
“Oh, hey! … Nath?” She let him in and put a hand on his shoulder. Nathaneal only shook his head, sitting on the chair.  
"I’ll tell you later. Can I just… Get some tea?“ Nathaneal asked, his tired eyes moving lazily to Alya who was bobbing her head yes. She opened the cupboard and grabbed a butterfly mug, boiling some water. Nino walked out from their bedroom, smiling at Nathaneal.  
"Hey, what’s up man?” Nino’s smile soon faded as he saw Nath’s expression. He walked over and hugged the red head.  
“Oh man… Marinette?” He asked, letting go and sitting on the other chair.  
"No, more like Adrien…“ Nath responded, which gained a gasp from Nino.  
"Oh my god.” Alya and Nino said at the same time. Nath nodded as they asked him skeptically. Alya gave him a cup of Nath’s favorite tea, Chamomile with no milk and three sugars. Nath thanked her, then slept over on their couch after taking a shower. 

Marinette stared at the sleeping Adrien and sighed, deciding to talk to him tomorrow. She stepped into her steaming shower she prepared and washed, then slipped on her pajamas and slept on the couch sitting in the corner of now just her room. Chat Noir was dead, Nathaneal was gone, and Adrien was in her bed. Then suddenly something sparked in her mind. 

 

She forgot to deliver those cookies.


	2. Old Chat, New Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat meets... Chat. Things get a little confusing from then on.

Today was going worse than Marinette originally thought.  
Clouds covered the sky like gray blankets, all of them threatening to rain on Marinette’s innocent pigtails and soak her clothes. Although the weather wasn’t the best, the birds still sang their song. The chirps gave Mari a sense of spring through this crappy weather, and the squirrels climbing up onto the trees, their mouths stuffed with acorns, gave Marinette a sense of happiness.   
At least there was something going right for one of them.   
But, as the last ray of sun disappeared into the seemingly endless gray skies, and the birds’ songs went silent, she’d felt the last sense of spring in that day. As she continued walking through the empty sidewalks, she saw a flash a blue in the sky. Looking up from the cracked concrete, she saw a blue jay perched on the power line above her. A bright smile took over her frowning face, and comfort bloomed yet again inside her when the blue jay landed on her stretched hand.   
“What great luck, Marinette!” The small voice said from within her bag. She nodded and smiled.   
“Yes, truly.” Mari responded, the grin plastered on her face never wavering. She watched as the blue bird flew away, and she set down her hand back to her side. Once again she began to walk, but her mood was brightened.   
“Marinette,” Tikki began. Mari sighed, knowing this’ll be one of Tikki’s “inspirational speeches”, also known as lectures on how to be happy.   
“Marinette, take me seriously! This is important.” Tikki promised. Marinette urged her to go on as she crossed the street.   
“Mari, I’ve noticed you’ve been acting differently,” Tikki started. “And I know it’s because of everything that’s happened. Marinette, your mood is different from normal. You’re usually optimistic, no matter what came your way. I know that Adrien was a surprise. It was a surprise to us all. I also know you wanted to live your life with Nath, but some things just don’t work out. Mari, I know it’s hard, but I believe in you!”   
“Tikki, I just…” Marinette stared down at the box that held the last cookies Nath will ever make with her. Then she tripped.   
But, instead of falling and getting a mouthful of concrete, she landed on a broad chest.   
“Found you.” The person who own the chest said. The black haired girl looked up to meet the same green eyes she used to love. Marinette pushed herself off him and pushed past him. Making sure not to trip again, she sprinted away from the man. Adrien sighed. 

A large drop of rain plopped onto Adrien’s blonde mop of hair. The gray clouds started to cry drops of rain, and soon it fell down hard, stabbing Adrien’s back. He trudged along on the concrete, staring down at his shoes. The world darkened, the light fading. He sweeped his bangs to the side, and thought of everything that happened.  
"This won’t be the last time you see me, kid. Don’t get upset. Remember, if you ever want me back, go to Master Fu. He’ll hook you up, you know? This is temporary. Don’t you dare forget me. If you do want this permanently, then you better at least visit, alright? I won’t forgive you if you don’t.“   
Adrien suddenly remembered what Plagg said so long ago. He then furrowed his brows in determination. He tightened his fists, sprinting. He remembered the place he came a couple times to heal Plagg, and decided that was the place Plagg said. He slid across the concrete and turned, somehow managing to keep his balance. His old Chat self kicked in as he moved quickly in the darkness. He soon found the building he searched for, and kicked down the door.  
“Hello?” He called out into the darkness. Out came a boy who couldn’t be older than 17. The boy’s mouth morphed into one of horror as his body almost fell backwards in surprise.  
“Who are you?!” The boy screamed, pointing shakily to Adrien (Though, he didn’t have to, being Adrien was the only other person in this desolate place).   
“I could ask you the same thing! Where’s Master Fu?” Adrien asked, but it was more of a demand. Sighing, the boy across from Adrien lowered his shoulders in sadness, his green eyes looking out the window to be greeted with pouring rain.  
“Master Fu… Isn’t around anymore.” He shifted uncomfortably, but soon his eyes lit up with the same spark they had earlier. “Why are you here, anyways?”  
Before Adrien could respond, a little voice all-too-familiar rung through the room.  
“Hey, Caden, what’s all the commotion?” Plagg floated out of the boy’s bag and looked around, finally locking eyes with the shocked Adrien.  
“A...drien?” Plagg could barely speak.  
“Plagg!” Adrien’s tears welled up in his eyes as he shook with joy. “I’m back.”  
“Adrien!” Plagg flew as fast as he could and pressed himself onto Adrien’s cheek, wrapping his tiny arms around him. “You came back!”  
The boy, Caden, was now even more confused.  
“Uh, Plagg?” Caden asked, rubbing his arm.  
“Oh!” Plagg moved away from the blond. “I need to introduce you two!” Plagg pointed to Caden, the brunette boy standing a couple feet away from Adrien.  
“That is Caden, the new Chat Noir.” Plagg did jazz hands, smiling a Cheshire grin. Adrien’s face sunk just a little, realizing that his spot had already been filled.  
“Caden, this is Adrien, the old Chat Noir.” Plagg poked Adrien’s face, smiling even bigger.   
“A pleasure.” Adrien bowed his signature Chat bow, finding it fit for the occasion.  
“Nice to meet you?” Caden smiled awkwardly, still a little confused. Adrien only smiled.   
“Well, now that that’s done, what do you say, Adrien?” Plagg questioned happily. “Wanna go for a spin?” Adrien nodded enthusiastically, and they head for the door.  
“Wait!” Caden yelled. “What?”  
“What do you mean, kid?” Plagg turned, confused.  
“What do you mean, “go for a spin”? Is he just taking my place?” Caden crossed his arms.   
“Well, uh, no?” Plagg responded, unsure himself.  
“Wait, I’m not?” Adrien asked. Plagg sighed, moving out the door and laughing nervously.  
“Well, uh, you two can uh, you know, um,” He slides out the door. “Handle things.” And with a door slam, the two Chats were left in Master Fu’s office.

Marinette couldn’t handle things. New Chat, Old Chat, Nathanael, everything. She laid in their bed - her bed? She couldn’t tell anymore. Nathanael hasn’t come back since the “incident”, and she can’t tell whether that’s good or bad. What does he want?  
What does she want?   
Her world was simple up until Adrien left. Ever since then she’d been in an unstable relationship. She knew it was wrong, using Nathanael as a way to escape her true feelings, to use him as a replacement. Nathanael deserves so much more than her. Her messed up world full of overlapping between past and present. Marinette hasn’t been herself when Adrien left. She almost recovered, but fell apart as soon as she saw those glowing green eyes that no one could compare to.   
She tore down her posters, deleted her memories, destroyed all evidence that even pointed to any blond haired, blue eyed individual anywhere in Paris so why, why can’t she get over this middle school crush?! God, she hated this. Whatever this was. He’s messing with her mind, and yet… She still wants to see him again. 

Adrien, no, Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop, his signature smirk pasted on his face. His cat eyes glowed in the darkness as he moved closer towards the meetup spot for the patrol. And there, standing in all her glory, was Ladybug. He moved closer and closer until he was right behind her, and with a Cheshire grin he said,  
“Hey, Bugaboo. It’s been fur-ever.”   
“Chat!” Ladybug jumped, looking behind her quickly. “No,” She said in disbelief.  
“Yes!” He spread out his arms. “It’s me, My Lady.” He bowed, all while smirking.  
“Chat!” She ran over to hug him, her eyes tearing up.  
“I’m so happy to see you, bugaboo,” He squeezed her tight. “It’s been too long.”  
“I-I-I thought y-you died!” She stuttered as she pulled away. He shook his head.  
“I just had to… go away for a while,” He laughed nervously. He then was punched in the gut. “Ah!”   
“That was for leaving and pretending you were dead,” Ladybug growled, then kissed the top of his head.   
“What was that for?” He blushed ever so slightly.   
“For coming back,” She smiled. They stood there, staring at each other, lost in each other’s eyes. Soon though, Chat started to speak again.  
“So, I see you got a new design, My Lady,” He walked around her.  
“Just some little upgrades,” She laughed. She tossed over her now long hair, no longer in pigtails. Her suit was now completely black in some places, while others dotted with her signature red and black. Some places were more padded than others, now. But, for the most part, it was the same old ladybug.  
“Still no cape, though. A little disappointed,” Chat nudged her, laughing. She laughed along with him.  
“You’re still the same old, same old I see.” Ladybug looked him up and down. “No new suit additions.”  
“Well, hey, I just got it back!” Chat whined. They stayed there for the rest of the night, catching up, and laughing off any pains from their personal life. For a moment, they were okay.

But only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, another chapter after like, 8 years! I'm getting back into the groove of writing, so hopefully I manage to get another chapter out???? I'll see if you guys still like this hahaha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
